1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a substrate, and more particularly, to an active array substrate of a display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has become the mainstream of display device for its advantages of like low radiation, low power consumption, and thinness. As such, various techniques corresponding to various demands have been developed. In particular, technique of three-dimensional (3D) image displaying is one of the devoted topics. The 3D image displaying utilizes the visual characteristic of human eyes. When two images with the same content but different parallax are separately seen by the left eye and right eye, a 3D image is sensed (viewed). In current technique of 3D image, when a display panel displays a image for left eye and image for right eye simultaneously, it is possible to let left eye (or right eye) receives both kinds of images, and it means the cross-talk phenomenon. Besides, color washout is also a general issue of a display panel in its 3D display mode, the issue would decrease the display quality of the display panel. Therefore, extra masks for forming corresponding layers, such as a mask of pixel electrode and that of black matrix, are often adopted to overcome aforementioned issues. However, it causes high cost of manufacturing a display panel.